The Resurrection of the Forgotten clan
by M.D. Knight
Summary: Inspired by Uzumaki Clan's Rebirth by G3rMan. Sasuke has left the village for more than one reason. Yet, at the end of his fight with Naruto, Sasuke could feel Kakashi closing in. Knowing he had to leave, but being unable to leave things as they were. Sasuke sets in motion, events that he hoped would free his brother in all but blood. Read, how one change affects everything.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello there my fellow readers and writers of fanfiction,_ M.D. Knight _here. First off, I want everyone to know that this isn't a rip-off. I am the original author, however, when I was first starting out, I was only running for the fun of it. Now, I am running for not only the fun of it but because I am trying to build a reader base for my writing style as I am trying to become an author. As such, I am working on the book that I am going to officially publish as I work on building my reader base. Which, also means that I am needing to clean up the stories that I have written so far. Thus, the reasoning for my new account and pin-name. Now, into the real author notes._

_Ok, first off, I want to apologize for how long it has taken for me to put out anything, be that an update or even a story-transfer. However, there is a reason for this, my editing software went on the frits and I have been fighting to fix it give that I don't have the cash for a new one. It was only recently that I even realized that the problem wasn't even technical, it was Human error. So, I apologize. That said, I believe I have a way to make it up to you all. As I have _**Four**_, that right, _**Four**_ chapters that I am posting. T__he first is this one here, a story-transfer chapter, with the other three consisting of two more story-transfers which are all the first chapters to of the story-transfers, and the last one being a story update chapter.__ The first story is, _**The Yin to Naruto's yang** _followed by_ **Of Fire and Sky** _and finished with_** The ****Asgardian Maelstrom: deity of Chaos and Justice**

**_Now, on with the chapter, and please remember to leave a review._**

**Chapter 1**

Naruto was currently laying on the gravel-covered ground of the bank of the river that flowed through the Valley of The End. He was battered and beaten, with blood slowly leaking from his wounds at a snail's pace, as it was all the Kyūbi could do at this time to save Naruto's life. So, the giant fox focused on slowing Naruto's blood circulation in order to keep the Ningen alive long enough to get medical treatment. At which point, it would be able to change its focus to actually healing the very boy that it had come to secretly see as its own, thanks to how much suffering Naruto had been through. Yet despite that, the Kyuubi would still rather die than admit it to anyone, including himself. Thus, it kept up it's, I've got a stick the size of the Hokage monument shoved up my ass, act.

Sasuke, himself, was near collapsing thanks to the injuries he had gained in his fight with Naruto being no laughing matter. Something that nearly made him smile at for reasons he wasn't ready to admit. However, Sasuke could still tell the change in his eyes, despite his current refusal of the joy he felt for achieving such a feat, _without_ having to ensure his best friend's death. Though when he felt Kakashi's chakra getting close he finally caved to his joy and for the first time in years smiled a genuine smile.

Decided he had waited long enough, and now needed to leave, Sasuke started to walk away, so that his presence wouldn't get in the way of his best friend being able to live, as he had gained the next level with his eyes, with a means of saving Naruto having presented itself.

Yet, even with Sasuke's cold attitude settling back in place, he still mentally accepted Naruto as his brother. Something that the Uchiha had been doing everything he could to refute such an idea, as to do so would mean his needing to kill his blond friend. However, with the next evolution of his eyes having been unlocked, and a way to ensure that Naruto would live, the Uchiha finally accepted the reality of the situation.

So, like any brother who had watched his sibling suffer so much, Sasuke decided to tell the blond what he had found out about him. Hoping that learning such facts would get Naruto to leave his hell behind, much like Sasuke himself was doing. Especially when Sasuke had several more reason for him leaving than just to gain power and TOO many reasons for why he NEEDED to get Naruto to leave as well.

"Naruto, listen to me. Kakashi will be here shortly, and then he will be able to get you the help you need to live, so I will need to leave or he will have to focus on me. However, before I go, I want to tell you there is much more to my leaving than just to get power to kill Itachi. I won't tell you the other reasons, as you will figure them out should you do as I instruct. First, fifteen floorboards from the side of your bed, there is a blood seal on the floor. I could barely see the signs of the board being altered, but with my eyes, the signs were clearly visible to me. Once you are out of the hospital, open it, as behind it lies something from your parents. I don't know what though, all I know is it is from them. I learned of this when I was in my family library collecting my family jutsu before I left. As in the library was a letter from your parents to mine, asking them to tell you about that floorboard. So, given the facts that I have stated, it's highly likely that the board has a blood seal keyed to your blood. The letter also told me who your parents are, they are Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze. Of course, when they married, your mother added your father's last name to her own. Pick up a history book, for once in your life, if you wish to know WHO those names belonged to. Secondly, and most importantly, _whatever_ you do, you _mustn't_ trust anyone in that village _until _you see what is behind that board. I tell you this because I have seen you suffer and can't help but feel the village is hiding things from you as they were me. Hopefully, we will both find better lives after this… my brother," Sasuke said to the blond.

As Sasuke finally admitted what he really thought of Naruto, he felt as though a weight had been lifted from his shoulders as his lips formed a small smile. Which, he allowed the blond boy to see before he quickly left, having waited until the last possible moment he could before he had to leave. Otherwise, his presence would force Kakashi to end up trailing himself instead of getting Naruto to the hospital. Which, was something that the Uchiha wasn't willing to risk after finally admitting his acceptance of Naruto as a brother in all but blood.

**A week later**

Naruto was currently in a hospital bed, looking more like a mummy than anything else. Yet, in the week that he had been in the hospital, The blond boy hadn't spoken a word since his arrival back to the village. Hell, the Leaf's Number One, Unpredictable Shinobi, Hyperactive Kukenheaded Ninja, and Prankster King from Hell, hadn't even attempted to leave his bed, let alone escape the hospital like he was famous for. That was even despite the best efforts several of his friends, including that of Gaara's, which had shocked everyone that he had even shown up when he was allowed to have visitors.

More surprisingly, was when everyone could hear Gaara actually get a muffled response the blond. Something that the blond refused to give even the likes of Tsunade, even when under the threat of being banned from Ichiraku ramen for life. Though when those close with Naruto had asked Gaara what Naruto had said, Gaara refused to tell them, stating he wouldn't betray the one who had saved him when that same person took a chance to trust him.

This, in turn, made everyone think that the blond was suffering from depression, but that wasn't the case. No, Naruto was borderlining on a murderous rage. After all, he had, initially, only remembered fragments of what Sasuke had said. Which, made him start to question those around him. and there honesty with him, the more that he could recall Sasuke's parting words. Yet, he also had to question Sasuke's words to him. Thus, without any solid answers, Naruto held in his murderous rage, unknowingly causing it to build upon itself, as he waited to see if Sasuke's words held true or not. Either way, Naruto would be unleashing more hell than he had in his entire life, and someone was going to pay the price for that fact.

"Hey there gaki," a familiar voice said from just outside his window. However, Naruto simply remained unfazed as he remained sitting there with his arms crossed and eyes gently shut.

_'Wow, I know they said he was acting different but this is insane! What the hell happened?' _Jiraiya thought with a serious face and concerned look in his eyes before he smiled, thinking he had a way to get Naruto back to acting more like his old self.

"Look gaki, I am going to be going out of the village for a good while again, and I want you to come with as my appre…"

"No, now leave, I'm done with visitors," Naruto spoke with a flat voice that held no hint as to what he was feeling.

"W...What! You're kidding, right? I mean, come on, the great Jiraiya The Toad Sage is offering you a c…." Jiraiya was once again cut off by Naruto pushing the button to call a nurse that quickly came in.

"Please make him leave, as I no longer wish to have visitors," Naruto asked in a polite tone, but with his voice still have no indication to how he felt.

The nurse simply nodded and walked over and pushed Jiraiya back out of out of the window. With the man no longer obstructing the window, the nurse shut and locked it before she closed the blinds so Naruto wouldn't have to look at the man. As well as to make it so the man couldn't see Naruto. She then left the room and went straight for the closest nurse's station to have them inform the rest of the staff that Naruto no longer wanted visitors. Something that led to the entire medical staff becoming determined to ensure Naruto was left in peace until he said otherwise. Which, was thanks in no small part to them either caring about the blond or knowing he was close with the Hokage, as well as the head of Konoha's medical department. Who just so happened to also be the appreciate/ security of the Hokage.

Not long after the word of Naruto not wanting visitors had been spread, the staff had an argument with a loud Inuzuka boy that had just released, yet was now being told that his Friend was refusing to see allow visitors to see him.

**Hokage tower**

"I don't get this; when I was training him from the exams he was absolutely ecstatic to get the training I was giving him. Now, I am offering to take him on as my apprentice _and_ take him on a training trip for three years, yet he flat out rejects it before I even have a chance to finish my sentence," Jiraiya said to the blond woman filling sifting through the paperwork on her desk.

"We can't force this, even I don't have the power to force a ninja to become another's apprentice. Truth be told he probably knows he'll spend more time having to deal with your perversion than get any real training. Just like he reported doing when you were _training_ him for the Chūnin Exams," the woman spoke as she took a drink of her tea, as her assistant had hidden all of her sake in an attempt to lessen her hangover from the previous night. Though the blond woman suspected that her assistant had consulted with a certain Prankster king as she couldn't find even ONE bottle like she normally could when her assistant did this.

However, Tsunade was soon distracted from her lack of Sake when she came across the final Medical report that Shizune had given her. Needless to say, she was getting considerably pissed as the damn Uchiha hurt her surrogate son much more than she had initially thought. She the report was making her worried sick, despite having been the one to head the operation and the one to declare him as stable. As she could recall several cases where seemingly stable patients of hers had suddenly had unexpected relapses.

'_Where ever that little bastard is, he had better hope Orochimaru is able to prevent him from being brought back anytime soon because I'll turn him into a gory mess that would even impress the Kyuubi. How dare that little shit stain hurt my precious Naru-chan._' Tsunade thought to herself with her heavily suppressed mothering instincts, at least when it came to Naruto, began to slip out from her control with the aid of her maternal fury.

"Besides," Tsunade said, after regained control over her self and turned her mind away from her darker thoughts that just so happened to involve her beating a certain someone to a painful death, Sakura's feelings be damn. "You remember how you acted after Orochimaru first left, it will take time before the old Naruto is back again," the blond kage added before she had a rather unsettled look appear across her face. "Do you think we should tell him about his parents?"

The last of the Senju said with sad eyes, she hated hiding things from Naruto, and she hated it more when they were things she knew the boy longed to know.

"NO, he isn't ready to know yet…. he needs to be more mature first," Jiraiya said as he scrambled for a reason to convince the temperamental woman before him. "Just have faith, once Naruto is ready to know, it will make things that much easier for when he finds out, you'll see, Tsunade, this is for the best" Jiraiya said with a smile as he was mentally applauding his doge on what would could be a very uncomfortable and dangerous conversation given the brats Uzumaki blood. Kami, that boy took too much after his mother's, and mother figure's, temperament.

*Sigh*

"I'm not so sure of that anymore. I just can't help but feel like us keeping this from him will just hurt us in the long run." Tsunade said with worry etched across her face.

*Sigh*

"But, I'll trust you on this, you knew his father well, and still know him better than me. I just pray he will start acting like his father more or I fear he will respond like his mother would've" Tsunade said as a chill ran down Jiraiya's spine at that thought. In fact, it nearly made him concede and tell Tsunade to tell Naruto, nearly that is. "Though I do agree, he is acting increasingly different than normal. So once he is out and back to his daily routine, we'll give him one month to change his mind about going with you. If he hasn't changed his mind… or attitude… by then you have to deal and I'll order him to see Inoichi for some therapy. As much as I hate to say it, the last thing this village needs, is a mentally unstable Jinchūriki, with and Uzumaki grade thirst for retribution," Tsunade said as she did a slight amendment to her plan after rethinking over the facts.

**One week later with Naruto after being released **

Naruto had just been released from the hospital and was walking home. He normally would have gone and got Ramen after being without it for what he considered to be an unacceptable amount of time. Yet, he had enough of just sitting around questioning those he held close, whether or not what Sasuke had told him proved to be true, and if so, then what was behind that floorboard?

'_Damit, I want answers and wanted them… AAAAH FUCK IT! I WANT MY MOTHER FUCKING __**ANSWERS**__!_' Naruto fumed to himself, as his rage, and frustration over his situation was DANGEROUSLY close to bringing forth the Kyuubi's chakra cloak.

As Naruto left the Hospital building, he saw his friends and their sensei's, who had been waiting for when he came out of the hospital due to him having blocked them seeing him up to that point, were crowding around the front gate. As they had been outside the hospital on the day of his release, from sun up, so that they could ensure they were there to greet him and see if he was ok. Only for him to simply walk right past them, not even bothering to acknowledge them due to his more dominant desire of getting the answers he wanted.

The action had saddened all of them and their sensei's, as they all cared about Naruto. However, the one exception to this was Kiba, as this merely pissed the Inuzuka boy off to the point he was going to put Naruto back in the hospital thanks to the sure level of his frustration.

'_First, he bans us from seeing him by saying he doesn't want visitors, and now this! HELL, NO,'_ Kiba thought as he moved to step towards the blond, determined to beat Naruto back to normal at this point.

Thankfully, before Kiba could move, his sensei, Kurenai, stopped him by resting a hand on his shoulder. Though the wall of sand, as well as getting a glare from Gaara, had significantly help Kurenai's efforts thanks to Kiba normally not caring who got his way when he was pissed. However, the fear Kiba felt from seeing Gaara glare at him, had helped force him to calm to the point that he could register that his sensei was stopping him as well.

"Let him be Kiba, something happened between him and Sasuke that's affecting him. All that we can do is show him we are here from him by continuing our attempts to talk with him," Kurenai said in a soft and caring voice. Though her tone still held a stern edge to it to let Kiba know her advice was also an order.

"You should also accept this change may be permanent. Other shinobi have gone through far less than what Naruto has and broke, never to return to how they once were, so it won't be too hard to think this could be the new Naruto." Kakashi added to Kurenai's advice, in a slightly depressed tone as he couldn't help but feel that this was his fault.

'_Naruto, Kushina-sama, Minato-sensei… please forgive me, I have failed you all for too long. With me having been too spineless to stand against those that have made you suffer and tarnished your memory. P… please let me have one last chance to fix things and do as I should have done from the start,_' Kakashi thought as he struggled to stay looking unemotional in front of the others. So, he quickly moved to be the first to leave. Yet, he wasn't going where the others thought, well, at least not for the reason they thought. However, Kakashi's movement also triggered the others to start leaving as well.

**With Naruto**

As the son of Minato and Kushina continued to walk, he was bumped into by a drunk Jōnin.

"H… Hey! Wh… Wh… Where do y… you thin… think yo… you'r… you're going, D… demon, y… you need… need to apologize," the drunk shinobi slurred out as he grabbed Naruto by his arm and spun him around to face him.

"You want a **demon?**" Naruto questioned with his head down and his bangs overshadowing his eyes. "**I'LL SHOW YOU A DEMON!**" Naruto bellowed as he snapped his head up to show that his eyes had turned crimson and his pupils became slits.

As Naruto bellowed, a dark crimson chakra exploded from his body like a tower of flames, with them forming a good two-foot circumference around the blond. When the tower of flame-imitating chakra had nearly finished dissipating, Naruto was revealed to be coved in the Kyūbi cloak with one tail. (Picture when Meliodas escapes goddess amber in the anime The Seven Deadly Sins)

No sooner had the exes chakra dissipated, then the Uzumaki teen vanished from sight, only to reappear before the drunk shinobi and quickly run his clawed hand over the mans face, with the chakra cloak causing the claw marks to become far larger than what they would've been.

While the man stumbled back, Naruto instantly gave chase and slammed a foot down on the man's knee. Naruto continued to add pressure to the attack until the man's knee broke and was now bet in reverse.

Immediately following this, Naruto reached forward crushed the man's forearm, that was on the opposite side of his broken knee.

Naruto fished his attack by pulling out a kunai that had a weak explosive tag wrapped around the blade. No sooner did the blond have the Kunai in hand, then he threw it at the man's groin and jumped back as a very small, yet damaging explosion went off.

After Naruto landed, the mand fell to the ground screaming bloody murder.

Turning to the horrified crowd, Naruto glared.

"**The hell are you all looking at?**" Naruto snapped as the onlookers quickly scattered and Naruto made his way back to his apartment. With him leaving the Kyūbi cloak wrapped around him, causing all the adults and ninja around him to flee from his path.

**With Jiraiya and Tsunade**

Currently, the last two loyal Sannin were working out how to try and change Naruto's mind about not going with Jiraiya. Because Tsunade _did _want Naruto to get stronger, and as much as she loathed to admit it, the most suited person to ensure that was Jiraiya.

However, they were suddenly broke from their planning when the sensed a surge of the Kyūbi's chakra. Leading them both to race from the Hokage tower.

When they reached the area that they had sensed the Chakra coming from, they were horrified to find the dying form of a Konohagakure Shinobi. Yet was truly baffled them, was when they failed to sense either the Kyūbi's or Naruto's own chakra signature.

"Anbu," Tsunade called out, with her instantly having her personal guard appear before her. "One of you get this man to the hospital and the other spread out to find Genin Uzumaki Naruto, Scatter

* * *

.

Naruto just got to his apartment when he saw Kakashi standing by his door with a rather large scroll. Letting out a sigh, Naruto walked up the stairs to his apartment and decided it would be best to "listen" to his sensei so the hypocritically bastard would leave sooner rather than later. In turn, let himself get the answers he wanted all that much sooner as well.

"Yo Naruto, mind if I come in to talk for a bit," Kakashi asked, as he thought it best to keep his mouth shut about the blond being wrapped in the Kyūbi cloak, only getting a shrug from the boy.

Upon getting such a lifeless answer from the boy who once put the Energizer Bunny to shame, Kakashi felt like someone had just turned his balls to mush. Which, was thanks in no small part to him knowing that a good portion of the blame fell on him for that, and his fragment of hope for another chance to be all but obliterated. With his fear of _what_ was causing his student to actively use the Kyūbi cloak, even if he had hardly done much to be considered the blond's sensei, to go through the roof.

Naruto then opened the door and let Kakashi in after he walked in. Once Naruto and Kakashi were sitting, Kakashi put up the strongest privacy barrier he had knowledge of. The Jōnin then though he should deal with the more pressing matter first before he attempted to plead for another chance as a sensei.

"First, can I ask _why_ you are actively using the Kyūbi cloak, Secondly, why can't I sense your chakra or the Kyūbi cloak," Kakashi hesitantly asked his student.

"People want to treat me like a demon, call me one behind my back and to my face, or "_whisper_" crap about me behind my back, then they're going to get what they want. I'm done catering to the fears of ignorant masses that would sooner see me dead then take the time to listen to the explanation of the truth. A sentiment that the furball likes, so he's given me free access to one tail of his power with no side effects or limitation. I can use it how I want, and when I want. The only condition is that I don't simply take the shit that people give me with nothing more than a smile on my face," Naruto said with such venom in his voice that it made Kakashi gulp. "As for your second question, all I will say is that it is thanks to two seals that I made. One was made after I learned the Rasengan, and the other was made before I learned Rasengan."

"Ok, was as for why I came here, Naruto, in a way, this is about your parents," Kakashi said as he noticed the boy change from that of pretending to listen to actually listening.

The signs of Naruto's change in attitude weren't easy to see by any means, even with Kakashi having been in Anbu, and hailed as a prodigy in his time, but they were still there.

"First, I want you to know that what I am about to tell you could get me killed, but I don't care anymore as you deserve to know this. However, before I tell you I want you to promise me you will not talk, and will just listen until I am done, ok," Kakashi asked, only getting a nod from the boy.

"Ok, well, there is no easy way to say this, but your mother was Kushina Uzumaki, the princess turned Queen of whirlpool when the last of her direct family died, as Uzushiogakure didn't have a kage given that the ruling family acted like the kage. As for your father, he was Minato Namikaze, the yellow flash of the leaf, the Fourth Hokage and…. my sensei. Now I know I haven't been the best sensei or honored my sensei's memory as I should have, but if you'll let me, I swear to you I will make it up to you Naruto. In fact, in order to prove this to you, I am willing to do this," Kakashi said as he emptied the contents of his scroll into Naruto's fireplace and handed a lighter to Naruto. "Please, burn them. It's only fitting after I have let you suffer so much, and abandon my duty as Sensei's student."

Naruto walked over to his fireplace and was actually shocked to see his fireplace was filled with Kakashi's Ichi Ichi paradise books. Looking over his shoulder to his sensei, with a shocked face, he watched as Kakashi simply nodded and motioned for Naruto to go ahead. Looking back to his fireplace, the weight of what this meant hit Naruto like a mountain being dropped on him. Kakashi was truly sorry for his actions and wanted to make it up to him, Kakashi was actually making an effort to fix his mistakes starting with his self-punishment of letting Naruto burn his most prized possession.

Smiling as a tear ran down his check and he dropped the Kyūbi cloak, Naruto lit the books on fire with a lighter that had been handed to him from Kakashi. Naruto then stood back with his sensei and watched them all burn. Once done, Naruto spoke, calmly, for the first time in two weeks.

"Kakashi-sensei, I need to tell you the full story about what happened during that mission" Naruto said as they both took a seat. Naruto then told his sensei everything that happened during the mission including what Sasuke had said to him.

"So, what do you plan to do if that is all true" Kakashi asked his student.

"To be honest, I would probably leave the village. I have done everything I can to get them to accept me but if my parents really did leave me something. So, given that it seems the select few I had chosen to trust only want to keep me in the dark when I have proven they didn't need to, then I see no reason to trust them or serve this village when they neither trust me nor accept me," Naruto said sadly.

"Then I just have one question, mind if I come with?" Kakashi said with an eye smile that shocked Naruto.

"You, you would do that sensei," Naruto said in his shock.

"Of course, I said I want to make things right with you, kinda hard to do if I'm not with you. Besides, I've had enough of how this ungrateful village treats my little brother. Truth be told, I'd probably go on a slaughter spree when I see them calibrating you leaving," Kakashi said with a chuckle and ended. Though one could hear a slightly hard edge to his voice as some killing intent leaked off of him.

"Then let's go see if we'll be leaving," Naruto said as he got up and lead Kakashi to his room where he bit his thumb and spread the blood across the board Sasuke had said to. There was a small click and then the board was pulled back to show several scrolls. The first of which was a letter from his mother.

**Letter**

_'To my darling little boy:_

_Naruto, if you're reading this, then I have died. So first, I want you to know I am Kushina Uzumaki, the Princess turned Queen of Uzushiogakure after the disbanding/ destruction of our clan. I'm also known as the crimson death of the leaf. More importantly, though, I am your mother. I know that you're probably shocked, should things have played out like I hoped the wouldn't, but I don't have much time and your father is writing this for me so I am going to have to tell you a few more rather shocking thing. Naruto, you are the jailor of the Nine-Tailed Fox, now that doesn't mean for one second that you are the fox. No, you are _MY _baby boy, not that damn demon no matter what anyone tells you otherwise. Also, I never wanted you to have this burden as it should have been mine to bear, yet I am too weak to have the furball sealed back into me. So, sadly, this burden will be forced to be pasted to you as only one with Uzumaki blood can even hold the damn demon without dying soon after the sealing. However, I got your father to agree to a few things before I would let him do this. The first was that we both write you a letter, the second was that we specifically have Sarutobi put you in _this _apartment so you can find them without his knowledge of them, the third was, despite your father's blind faith in this village, that we would leave all of our belongings and money to you with them being hid with these letters. _

_Now, I only have a little more time left, as your father needs to still write his letter and hid these as well. So time for the last big reveal on my end. Naruto, we of the Uzumaki Clan hold four bloodlines, one of which, has never been awakened by even one clan member. These bloodlines are Lava Release, Boil Release, Adamantine Sealing Chains, and the fabled Rinnegan. I have left the few scrolls I still have on our bloodlines to you. The drawback is, that none of our clan has ever awakened all of them at once. I, myself, was only able to unlock the Adamantine Sealing Chains and have left notes on how to do so. If you want training in the other bloodlines I suggest you go to the hidden mist, as most of our clan ran there as refugees after our home was destroyed. Be forewarned that they might not help If they find you are tied to the leaf, as they did nothing to help us when our home was destroyed despite them being our allies. It was only thanks to us being secretly allied to the Hidden Mist Village that any of our clan survive the attack given that the Hidden Mist faked being part of the attack. Sarutobi even went so far as to forcibly keep me in the village when I was going to against them forbidding me from even leaving the village walls, thanks to my status as a jinchuuriki._

_Now, I am afraid this is the end of my letter. However, I want you to know that no matter where you go, or what you do, I will always be proud of you no matter what, and you will always be my beloved baby boy. Oh, should you decide to go to the Hidden Mist, I do ask that you try to find a nice Uzumaki girl, just because they are from the same clan doesn't mean they are related to you. It just means they have the same bloodlimit abilities as you. Also, you better have, like, ten kids because we Uzumaki always had big families, and if I find out you don't I will climb out of my grave and beat you until you're in a body cast. As I will not have my only son _not _having a big family, you know! Oh, I hope you don't get my verbal tick._

_Love always, _

_your mother, Kushina Uzumaki_

**Letter end**

Naruto was currently in tears, as one of his most sought after questions had been answered. His mother loved him, she didn't see him as a disgrace or a monster, but as her son.

Seeing this, Kakashi was unsure what to do, as he hadn't had much experience comforting people. So, he simply rested a hand on Naruto's shoulder. Thankfully, this seemed to help, much to his relief, as Naruto was able to somewhat settle down. A few minutes later, Naruto was ready for his father's letter.

**Letter 2**

_To my son,_

_Hey there Naruto, I guess I should tell you I'm your father, Minato Namikaze, the Yellow Flash of Konoha, and the Fourth Hokage. I think your mother just about covered everything. So, I'll tell you this, much like your mother, I never wanted this for you. I wanted you to have a happy life, with a loving family. However, I am the Hokage, and we don't always get what we want. Of course, no matter what you do, or where you go, I will always be proud of you. Just so long as you are following what you feel is right. I have also left you notes on all of my seals, the Rasengan, and the Flying Thunder God jutsu. I know it's not much, in comparison to what your mother is leaving you, but contrary to popular belief, the Namikaze was never a clan, we were only given the title once I became Hokage. As every Hokage _has _to be from a clan, it's a stupid rule that I was work to abolish but never got the chance. Now, I don't have much time left, so I will leave you with this piece of advice. The saying, happy wife happy life, is true in more than just marriage. Also, be forewarned, should you do as your mother asked and settle down with an Uzumaki girl, then you NEED to know ALL Uzumaki women are the living embodiment of the saying, hell hath no fury like a woman's scorn. So, whatever you do,_ avoid pissing her off _and keep her as _happy _as possible. Your life can literally depend on it, trust me, as Hokage I know what really happened during the first fight between the First Hokage and Madara. Madara actually only lost because the Kyūbi made the mistake of calling the First Hokage's wife fat. Suffice to say, she beat the living shit out of the Kyūbi for that and then seal it into herself so she could _continue _to do so for _the rest _of her life. Then, Madara, stupidity joined in and he called her a monster after seeing the _ass-whooping _Mito gave the Kyūbi. The poor bastard didn't stand a chance. Also, know when pissed Uzumaki women, they tend to hold a grudge like no other._

_*Come on Kushina-chan, you know that's true! I showed you the Scroll that the First Hokage left to forewarn any other Hokage's of the truth. Um, Kushina.. why are you holding your katana... Kushina-chan… I love you…. OH, OW, AH, NO, NOT MY BALLS, NOT MY… NOOOO, NOT MY DICK EITHER! PLEASE, HAVE MERCY!* _

_Hi again Naru-kun, it's your mother again. Please ignore what your father wrote about Uzumaki women. Uzumaki girls are the closest thing that a man can get to having a relationship with goddesses, isn't that right Minato-kun. Oh, good boy. You always were a _hands-on _learner when it came to women. Now, Naru-kun, as for what's just before this. I lovingly placed a seal on the letter to temporarily write for Minato-kun when I was forced to punish him for writing such lies about Uzumaki women. But he decided he wanted to squander my considerate gift to him, despite his lies, by yelling and complaining about his punishment. Oh, it looks like your father has one more thing to add before we hide these._

_OK Naruto, this part I am writing as the Fourth Hokage, not as your father. Should I not survive this fight with the Kyūbi and the village disregards my last wish of you being seen as a hero, then, provided that you have become a Shinobi, I, the Fourth Hokage, grant that you be allowed to leave the village with no repercussions of any kind. This order also extends to anyone that leaves with you._

_OK, that was it, now I have to go. So goodbye and take care, my son._

_The Fourth Hokage _

_Your father, Minato Namikaze _

**Letter ended**

Naruto smiled at this, as did Kakashi. Though Kakashi had a concerned look when he saw Naruto nod his head at what Kushina had added to Minato's letter, almost as if he were reading the words written by the Sage of Six Paths. That concern turned to shock and then fear for Naruto upon his next words

"that settles it, Otō-san's an ungrateful idiot. Maybe I should find a nice Uzumaki girl like Okaa-san wanted me to. I mean, Otō-san obviously doesn't understand women, and it's not like Sakura has ever shown any interest in me." Naruto said as Kakashi was crying anime tears at Naruto's obliviousness, and mentally apologizing to his sensei as he wasn't about to try preventing Naruto from following Kushina's final wishes for her son. As he knew that doing so would result in him having to deal with a vengeful Kushina when he got to heaven, and that was _not_ something he was willing to do for Norato of Minato.

**Meanwhile, in heaven**

Kushina had been carefully watching over her baby when she heard his comments, leasing her to do a victory dance over her finally had some influence in her baby's life. As well as the fact that it was now guaranteed that she would end up have _many _grandbabies to spoil when they eventually got to heaven. Though it had better not be for a very, Very, VERY long time or she would have a few deities to correct with the help of her mother and her aunt Mito.

**Meanwhile, In the Shinigami's stomach**

All four of the previous Hokages shivered as they felt pity for whatever foul had just sealed himself into a fate that they all knew about from experience. As well as all four Hokages praying to any deities that could hear them, besides the Shinigami, that their wives wouldn't find out their thoughts.

Thought Sarutobi felt sorry for whatever poor sap had sealed his fate worse than he had, and he only married a woman that spent time with the wife of the First Hokage. He then followed the examples set by praying the other Hokage's and prayed once more.

Minato, on the other hand, shivered, once more, as he feared his son had just ignored any and all advice that he had left him. He then cursed, as he now wished, more than ever, that he had found some way to stop the Kyūbi without having sacrificed his and his wife's lives.

However, upon Minato cursing, four lights appeared with four women stepping out of them with frying pans in their hands.

"Oh boys," the women said in sickly sweet tones.

"W… why" the first stuttered out with tears at what was to come.

"Oh, you can thank my beloved husband for that," Kushina said with a sickly sweet voice and smile.

Upon hearing this, the other three glared at Minato before they all took off running in an attempt to escape when they knew that they were just prolonging the inevitable.

**Back with Naruto**

Knowing all he needed to, at this point, Naruto pulled out his mission bag and put both letters into it, along with all of the other scrolls that were also hidden under the floorboard. He then packed all his gear, followed by the things he felt were valuable, and then the things that were irreplaceable to him, before he slung the pack over his shoulder.

"Kakashi-sensei, do you have anything you need to pack," Naruto asked the man in question.

"Nope, I already did that, it's all right here in my scrolls," Kakashi said with an eye smile.

Naruto smiled as he made two clones and nodded to them, with them nodding back, showing that they understood what to do.

"Then come on sensei, we're leaving this village and heading to the Hidden Mist," Naruto said as he walked out of the apartment followed by his sensei.

Leaving wasn't to difficult as all Kakashi had to say as the Hokage was sending them on a secret mission that only they couldn't know about. When that didn't suffice, Kakashi pulled rank on the two chunin gate guards saying they dare question a Jonin, and try stopping a superior officer's mission that was given to him and his student directly from the Hokage.

With that, Kakashi fell back on his anbu training and techniques to keep up with Naruto, who was in an all-out run using chakra to go as fast as possible.

**Back with the clones**

A knock was heard on Naruto's door. So "Naruto" opened it.

"Hey gaki, I heard you might consider going with me after all," Jiraiya said in a jovial manner, keeping in mind that Tsunade wanted answers for why Naruto had flared the Kyūbi's chakra and beaten the shito out of a drunk Jōnin.

"Ya I am, why don't you come in and sit down so we can talk about it," _Naruto_ said with a smile.

Smiling Jiraiya did so and waited for his pupil to do the same.

"Hey, Pervy Sage, I need to run and grab some groceries so we have something to eat as we talk. You mind staying here while I do that, don't worry I got some company to entertain you as an apology for how I was when you came to the hospital. COME ON OUT NARUKO," Naruto yelled as Jiraiya narrowed his eyes in suspicion but it was all forgotten once a busty blond walked out of Naruto's room in a bikini.

"Oh, so _you're _the amazing Jiraiya I've heard so much about," the pigtailed blond said as she leaned forward giving Jiraiya a nice view of her generously extremely exposed bust as she spoke in a very seductive tone.

Thus, Jiraiya went flying back via nose bleed with a puddle of blood encircling him as he passed out due to blood loss.

The girl then looked at the clone

"You know what to do, the boss wanted him preoccupied I have that covered, just make sure not to screw up your end," The, "girl", said to the clone as it ran off.

**_That's it for this chapter, I hope you enjoyed the read, and please remember to leave a review._**


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey everybody, _M.D. Knight _here with another chapter. Now I know that has taken a while, much like it had the last time and I can't tell you how sorry I am about that. However, rest assured that I _**am **_doing my best to get these chapters out. Sadly, Murphy decided he wanted to screw me over to the extream this time as I am now without a computer of my own for the foreseeable future given that the screen on my laptop just fired out on me. Normally, this wouldn't be a problem for most, as I still have my tablet. Yet, I am not most people, as I am a Phonetic speller, an EXTREAM creature of habit, don't have the funs to even check how much it would cost to repair it, and am having a _HELL_ of a time trying to adjust back to writing on my tablet when I can't use a family members computer. Though that last part is mostly due to the mobile version of Grammarly absolutely sucking, which send my frustration and anxiety through the roof to trigger my ADD. In turn, slowing down my writing as I have to do other things to avoid putting my tablet through a wall, and those other things take time to calm me down enough to write again. So please be understanding that I am doing the best I can until I can _Finally_ get a job until I can get established enough to live off of my dream of being a writer._

_Anyway, on to more pleasant things to talk about. Currently, I have another poll up to decide what story I will be transferring over after I finish transferring **Of Fire and Sky**,** The Resurrection of the Forgotten clan**_, and _**The Yin to Naruto's Yang**_. _Additionally, I have worked my butt off to get another chapter rewritten for **Of Fire and Sky **__as well as for **The Resurrection of the Forgotten clan**__ and I really hope you all like the changes made to them. So if you do like how the chapters are, please let me know as I could really use the reassurance that my effort is appreciated with all the other **** that's happened to me as of late. Oh, and before I forget like I did last time, this story, Has been beta read by _Dragonkyubii. _Also, this is a part in this story that may upset some Naruto x Hinata fans, just know that explanation WILL be given in another chapter and only wasn't added now due to it being too long. __Now, on to the Reviews for the first chapter._

adislt chapter 1. Mar 11: at least make him talk tona Tsunade via clone first to inform fourth Hokage decree, as if he just leave, even if he said his father as fourth allowed it, it will bring far bigger problem than if he told Tsunade first. **_~ I thank you for leaving your review as it has helped me to make this a better chapter overall and I hope you will in enjoy it more because of it._**

Autobot-Wolfsketch chapter 1. Mar 11: Good chapter can't wait for the next ones, and I honestly think, Naruto himself should have talked Tsunade instead of a clone talking to her, but I guess I understand he's coming from, he is extremely upset, so understandable, and he possibly wants to get away from the village as quickly as possible. All in all, a good chapter. **_~ I am glad you thought that the last chapter was good. Also, you are right, I was trying to portray Naruto as simply not wanting to be there any more than he needed to and with shadow clones, he didn't need to be at all. Also, I have another reason why Naruto didn't talk to Tsunade himself that will be shown in a later chapter._**

SPark681 chapter 1. Mar 11: Hmm, nice start can't wait to see the next chapter anyways keep up the great work!**_ ~ thank you for thinking so and I hope you will continue to do so._**

Demon Bro the 14th chapter 1. Mar 11: Interesting I liked your other story with Mei a little better but then again it's still the first chapter so update soon and all that I still wanna see what happens next_** ~ I am pleased that you like the other so much and are willing to stick with this one for a bit, though I hope I can get your opinion of this story to raise a bit.**_

Jerrend Chapter 1.Mar 11: Don't give Naruto all four bloodlines that would be way too op. _**~ No need to worry, He no one in the Uzumaki has awoken all four for a reason that will be shown later.**_

nickclause Chapter 1. Mar 11: Nice chapter _**~ Thanks, hope you will like this one too.**_

TheOldNick chapter 1. Mar 11: Ok, nice start, very similar to Uzumaki clan rebirth but you said it inspired you. Just a tip I remember from that story: don't make Tsunade scream like a child pls, it is excessive _**~ I thank you for sharing your honest thoughts about part of the story with me and I hope you will like what the result was because of it.**_

Autismguy593 chapter 1. Mar 11: Awesome. _**~ =)**_

Donthedarkdragon26 chapter 1. Mar 11: well it was a very well written and totally different story than the ones I've read. and, I'll say this, it's good. can't wait to see more of this. _**~ I am glad that all my effort has paid off and hope you will continue to look forward to more chapters.**_

Jessica9906 chapter 1. Mar 20: Great, I love it. When will we continue? _**~ I a glad that you do, and I am continueing as soon as I can.**_

PraetorXyn chapter 1. Mar 29: Interesting start here. Looking forward to more. _**~ Well look forward no more as the next chapter is here.**_

_Now, on with the chapter and please remember to review._

**Chapter 2**

Naruto and Kakashi had moved quickly through the forest of the Land of Fire. In fact, they had already covered a distance that would have normally taken a _week_ to traverse, and that was at the standard speed for _shinobi_ to travel at. Though this was only achievable thanks to Kakashi being a former ANBU. Which, made it so that he didn't need to rest as much as a _normal _Jōnin would have. However, he was definitely out of shape as he was _really_ beginning to feel the burning in his leg with them seemingly crying out for rest. A fact that made him shocked when he saw that Naruto didn't look to even be _slightly_ winded. An impressive feat regardless of the fact that the teen was a Jinchūriki, given the fact that the teen having _this_ level of stamina, was absolutely _insane_. As being a Jinchūriki _only_ guaranteed the boy would have _extremely_ large chakra levels, resistance to Genjutsu, and a faster healing rate than normal. Yet, given that the blond _was_ a Jinchūriki, it meant that the typical means of checking a Ninja's fitness became irrelevant, due to a Jinchūriki having large reserves of chakra no matter the shape their body was in. In fact, even if Naruto wasn't a Jinchūriki, the same factors, with the exception of the Genjutsu resistance, would still apply to him given that he descended not only from powerful Ninjas but from Uzumaki Royalty as well, and royal Uzumakis were _known_ to have reserves that could rival an adult Jinchūriki's by the time they were _five_.

"If you have something to say, Sensei, then say it," Naruto said bluntly, without even looking at Kakashi, as feeling the man's staring was beginning to make the blond uncomfortable.

"How are you _not_ even showing the _slightest_ signs of being winded?" Kakashi asked the blond with his bafflement being clear in his tone.

"If you're referring to my impossibly large amounts of stamina, the answer is simple. I didn't have a choice, I was _forced_ to either be able to outlast the mobs during the "Fox Hunts" or be tortured. So, after having caught a glimpse of your "Eternal Rival" training, and stumbled on a sealing book called "Sealing 101 for idiots", I devised a stamina training regime for myself. After I started it, Gai saw me practicing it and decided to help me fine tune it. As he said that my "Flames of youth were simply burning too bright to be ignored", and over the years I upped the intensity every time I felt myself getting comfortable with it. Though when I did up the intensity, I always used the same guidelines that Gai used to help me fine tune the regime in the first place." Naruto answered as the duo burst from the treeline of the forest and onto the cliff where Zabuza and Haku had been buried.

"Are you sure about this Naruto," Kakashi asked after the two had had a brief moment of silence to pay their respects to the fallen pair.

"Yes, we need to be able to show that we mean no harm to The Hidden Mist, what better way than bringing back one of the swords for The Seven Swordsmen? Besides, I think Zabuza would want us to do this if he knew what had happened." Naruto said with a sad smile, as he could now understand why Zabuza had done what he did.

Zabuza loved his country so much, and yet they hated him for trying to save them from destroying themselves. But, unlike Zabuza, Naruto knew and came to terms with, the fact that he would never be expected in the Leaf. Just as Zabuza could have and would have if he had succeeded in his goal. Something that Naruto now saw that he could never do, in the Leaf village at least, as there was no common enemy for him to rally his village against. Well, more like _he _was the common enemy and _everyone _wanted _him _dead.

"Alright then," Kakashi said as he walked up to the sword and gave a grunt when he attempted to pull the sword from the ground. Only to end up with his legs giving out on him. '_Looks like my legs were being strained more than I had realized.'_

*Sigh*

"Come on Sensei, I'm sure that Tazuna won't mind putting us up until your legs have recovered," Naruto told Kakashi as the blond hosted the man onto his back and started to walk.

**Hokage tower**

Sitting down at her desk, Tsunade was in her office waiting on Shizune to come in with the late night drop offs of any mail that might have come throughout the night, or at least the ones that hadn't demanded her _immediate _attention. However, as she waited, Tsunade couldn't keep her mind off of one particular blond genin. As she still couldn't understand what happened to him, as he had seemingly vanished from the village. To make things worse for the blond woman, she didn't know where to even _start_ to figure out why Naruto had seemingly _attacked _another Leaf Ninja in what appeared to be _cold blood_. Given that the _entire _event simply went against _everything _that the Kage _knew_ Naruto to be.

"Hokage-sama," asked the voice of one of her personal guard.

"What is it Neko," the female Hokage replied as she opened her eyes from her compilation to see a neko masked ANBU kneeling before her desk.

"We have been unable to locate genin Uzumaki Naruto, and witnesses of his apparent "_attack_" refuse to even talk about what they saw. As most apparently fear that should they do so, then Uzumaki-san will come back and do the same to them, one witness even broke out in a complete mental breakdown from their fear of even _recalling _Naruto's actions. However, we managed to get one witness to go to the Yamanaka clan head, Inoichi, and have him watch their memories of the event so they _wouldn't_ have to talk about it. Currently, he is waiting to speak with you. Also, word of Naruto's _incident_ has spread and now, the Councils demand that a meeting to be called to address the matter." The Neko masked ANBU said, as she wisely kept her mouth shut about the fact that Tsunade currently looked as though she was death warmed over.

"Tell Inoichi that I am calling a Council meeting and he will have a chance to speak during it. Also, inform the other council members to meet in the Council Chambers _immediately_. I expect _everyone _to be there in the next _five minutes_, civilian and shinobi alike." Tsunade said as she got up from behind her desk and started walking for the door. "Escort them if you have to, I honestly don't care if you have to through them through the enter tower, they are _all _to be there within the time window. If they aren't, I will consider it a resignation of their seat and will have them replaced with someone that _I_ deem competent for the job."

**Five minutes later, Council Chambers**

As Tsunade sat at the head of the, U, shaped desk, she secretly admitted to herself that it was rather humorous to see the Shinobi Council calmly making their way into the room and taking their seats. Whereas the Civilian Council members were all scrambling, not unlike like rats trying to escape a sinking ship, just to get into their seats within the time window.

"Now that everyone is here, I will be frank. We all know why this meeting was called, as such, Inoichi, you may inform The Council what you found out." Tsunade ordered out as the Yamanaka Clan Head stood up.

"First of all, I would like to make it known that what you are about to see could be very overwhelming. That said, I can't stress enough that what you are about to see is NOT an attack, but a _mental break._ Lady Hokage and I have been _well_ aware of the mental _instability_ that Naruto was afflicted with. As such, we were taking _every_ measure to ensure that Genin Naruto Uzumaki would _regain _his mental stability, lest we have ended up with a Jinchūriki that, by comparison. would have made Sabaku no Gaara look shy and unsure of his capabilities. Thus, as we monitored Uzumaki-san's state of mind, we were able to _soundly_ conclude that he had been making _miraculous_ headway. However, we couldn't have predicted that the fallout of his latest mission would cause him to regress _beyond_ where he had been when we had started his treatment. Especially when we considered that going on life-threatening missions, with stakes stacked against him, seemed to be helping him regain his mental stability. Even with as _unfathomable_ as that may sound, it is the truth, and you _must_ keep that in mind as I inform you all of what happened." Inoichi stated as he watched all present showed an understanding of what he had just told them, with all but himself and Tsunade paling at the thought of Naruto making Gaara look subdued. "With that said, I will now perform a Jutsu that will allow me to _show_ you all _exactly_ what happened. **Projection of Memory Jutsu!**"

No sooner, had Inoichi called out the name of his Jutsu, then the Council Chambers seemed to vanish and each member was treated to a personal viewing of Naruto being antagonized, quickly followed by him losing his shit. However, there was more to the jutsu then simply showing what had happened. As every Council member was exposed to the full force of the malice from the Kyūbi's chakra as well as Naruto's own Killing Intent. Needless to say, when the Jutsu ended, there wasn't a single soul within the room that hadn't paled, that had surpassed their prior episode, in fear. After all, what they just watched could very well spell the end of The Hidden Leaf if not handled appropriately.

"I KNEW IT, THAT BOY IS A DEMON! WE SHOULD HAVE PUT HIM TO DEATH WHEN WE HAD THE CHANCE!" The Banshee in human flesh known as Mebuki Haruno caterwauled.

"ANBU!" Tsunade yelled as she stood up and four ANBU landed between the two sides of the, U, shaped table. "Inform the ANBU Commander that I am mobilizing _all_ ANBU _and _Hunter Nins, I want you all to find Uzumaki Naruto NOW! I don't care if you have to raise the village to the ground, buildings can be rebuilt, but the lives of the people of this village can not!"

"EXECUTE THAT DEMON ON SIGHT!" Mebuki screeched out at the ANBU without them having even had a chance to attempt to leave the room, in a vain attempt to add further parameters to Tsunade's orders before the Kage could dismiss the elite ninja to perform their task.

However, it was no sooner than this had happened, then the doors were blasted apart as the bodies of the two Chūnin guards sailed through the air only to end up embedded in the back wall of the room. Thus, causing the entire Civilian Council to rush behind the Ninja council with the clan heads, that made up the Ninja Council, and the Hokage standing up as they all looked at the cloud of dust at the front of the room. Additionally, upon standing, Tsunade and those on the Ninja Council had their bodies instinctively slip into their fighting stances.

Yet this didn't last for long as one of the ANBU was quick to use a low powered wind jutsu to clear the dust. Only to reveal that no one was there.

"_**You want a demon, I'll show you a demon**_" Mebuki heard a male voice whisper in her ear with malice palpably pouring from his words, causing the woman's eyes to widen in with a look of fear.

The next thing that everyone knew, they were all leaping away as a clawed chakra hand grabbed Mebuki by her throat and extended away from its wielder to slam her into the adjacent wall with more Chakra pouring out of the wielder to keep the hand connected.

After the others had jumped away, they were greeted with the sight of Naruto. However, the Naruto that they were greeted with was vastly different from the Naruto they were acquainted with. As the teen's hair looked to be made of straw, his whisker marks had become more pronounced, his eyes had changed to be crimson orbs with pupils that had taken the shape of slits. Additionally, his nails had changed to claws, and from his elbow down, on his right arm, that was currently extended, was covered in the Kyūbi's Chakra. However, none of these things were anywhere nearly as startling as the look in the blond's eyes.

As no longer was there a look of warmth, child-like innocence, determination, or joy. Instead, the now crimson eyes of the blond held only the look of an enraged mad man who was bursting at the seams with a gleeful craze of malicious intent. (Picture Naruto with the expression that Meliodas, from Seven Deadly Sins, has when fighting Fraudrin and Ban says "This isn't like the Cap'n" or "That's not how the Captain usually does things" depending on if you watch the dub or sub.)

"**Uzumaki Fūinjutsu Style: ****Torture of Tartarus,**" Naruto said with a vicious glee as he held up a Ram hand sign, causing for a seal to suddenly show on the back of his hand.

No sooner had this happen, then the Kyūbi's Chakra released Mebuki and receded back into the blond as his appearance returned to normal. However, Naruto's eyes still held on to the look malicious look that made all those gathered have a shiver of terror run down their spins when looking Naruto in the eyes.

Yet the attention of the leaders of The Hidden Leaf was soon pulled back to Mebuki as she began to release a shrill scream of terror and rapidly began to rip fist-fulls of her hair out in rapid succession. When the Civilian Council-Woman's head was left covered in nothing more than bloody scalp, with a few strands of hair here and there, her hands then proceeded to rip off her eyelids before using her fingers to carve out her own eyes. After which, she rapidly clawed at her own face until it looked to be nothing more than an open wound that left no hope of ever being salvaged. Yet that was of little consequence, as this was followed by her falling onto her back and going into seizures as she foamed at the mouth until she simply stopped moving altogether.

After recovering from her horror, and realizing that she was seeing none other than Naruto, Tsunade was about to greet him when he simply threw a scroll at her, which she easily caught. Even if after catching the rocketing scroll made her wrist scream in protest.

Wondering what the blond was up to Tsunade was about to open the scroll and begin to read the parchment when Naruto's voice stopped her from doing so.

"Litten up Tsunade, I am leaving this Kami forsaken village as I'm sick of my shitty ass treatment, which includes the bullshit treatment I got from you." Naruto snapped out with what one would think was clearly furious tone, however, upon careful listening, they wouldn't have heard any sort of fury, but instead, a palpable… pitty.

"What are you talking about, Naruto, how…" Tsunade attempted to question her fellow blond until she was rather violently cut off by Naruto seemingly materializing in front of her as he hauled off and slugged her in the gut, in turn, knocking the wind out of her.

"**SHUT THE FUCK UP, YOU TWO FACED BITCH!**" Naruto bellowed as he was wrapped in the Kyūbi Cloak, which he instantly used, with the arm that he hadn't used to hit her in the gut, to send Tsunade slamming into the back wall of the Council Chambers,

For those look able to see the blond teen's eyes, they were shocked to see that a look of savagery had roared to life within them. As it was a look that they felt simply didn't belong _anywhere_ near the prank-loving Uzumaki that they had come to know him to be.

"You do _not_ speak unless _I _say so, and you _know_ damn well what you have done so stop playing innocent. However, given that you're _so_ committed to your little game, allow me to shatter your _act_ for you. _I _know _who my parents are._"

Upon having regained her bearings, as well as having heard Naruto venom filled ending statement, Tsunade, and a select few others paled to be whiter than the moon due to the implications of such a statement. As even if the Kyūbi Cloak had receded, once more, none in the room were stupid enough to believe that it wouldn't be coming back. Which, they only now realized as they could finally feel the sure level of _hate_ that the genin was emitting. A feat that was startling, to say the least, as it was forcibly causing them to realize just _how_ carefully they needed to tread if _any_ of them were to leave the room alive.

"That's right, I know the secret that you all have fought tooth and nail to keep from me when. You. HAD. **N**O. **RIGHT!** Now, I can _finally _see _**EXACTLY**_ why Sasuke did what he did, and have to say that I agree with him, this village is filled with hypocrisy and nothing more. Also, I have to thank the bastard for telling me the truth, even if he nearly killed me so that he could open my eyes to the truth. As while others, _that I cared for as though they were my own family_, hid things from me that they had no right to do so, he didn't. In fact, he told me within mear _hours_ after finding out and it would have been an even _shorter _time if not for my stubborn nature." Naruto spat out as he watched the fear grow on Tsunade's face, as well as sensed it pouring off of every other person in the room

'_Good, they fear me, exactly as they should given that one does not cross an Uzumaki without crossing death incarnate. After _years _of mistreatment, they're finally beginning to see the error of their ways. Sadly, for them, such revelations have come too late as they wished me to be a demon so much that they formed the very thing they feared with their very own hands. Now, I start my plan to _fully _reap my vengeance upon them,_' Naruto thought to himself before speaking once more to the terror-filled group.

"So, given that, _Hokage-sama_, let me ask you this. How did you feel when you had found out that your husband to be, and little brother were murdered?" Naruto inquired as he further shocked those present with him not only addressing Tsunade by her title, but also by spitting it out like it was a poison to him. "Well guess what, that's nothing compared to the betrayal that you've done to me. I _trusted_ you, I saw you as if you were my own mother, and I would have given my life to protect you without even a _moment _of hesitation or a single _thought _of my own preservation. Yet how do you thank me for my unquestioning loyalty, by _knowingly _hiding the _one_ thing I craved most in this world. The very thing I have wanted more than life itself for my entire life. The knowledge of _who _my parents were and how they felt about me. I would have given up _ramen _for the rest of my life just to know who they were. Hell, I would have given up my dream of Hokage just to know, which, is exactly what's happened. As now, I would rather see this village _burn_ than _ever_, even for the briefest of moments, _think_ about protecting it. I mean, I hold the Kyūbi for fuck sack, and still, I haven't told a soul that didn't already know. If I can keep _that _fact hidden from those of _my _generation, I think I could handle knowing who my parents were and how they felt about me. After all, my father was the Fourth fucking Hokage, the last thing I would have done was go around yelling, "I'm the son of The Yellow Flash of Konoha". All that would've done is make Iwagakure do everything they could to kill me, and I am a ninja for crying out loud, I know how to hide things. I'm not some moronic civilian kid that doesn't know how to keep their mouth shut because they think it will make them look cool. So, that cancels out your only two excuses not to tell me. Oh, and let's not forget that I already have the fucking Akatsuki after me, and that would ensure that I would keep my mouth shut as the last thing I would do is something that would get me even _more_ people that want me dead." Naruto spat out as those that were listening, and had previously known about Naruto's parentage, were beginning to feel more and more idiotic by the passing second.

"Also, before I forget, my dad gave me an order in the letter he left me stating that should the village do what it _has _done, then I have _full _permission to _permanently _leave the village with _no _repercussions of _any _kind. The order is also extended to anyone that I take with me, so don't even bother marking either Kakashi or me as missing-nin. Additionally, my parents ensured that I would have _everything_ that I am rightfully entitled to as the heir. So don't even _think_ that there is any way that you can seal any of my inheritance. However, your more than welcome to have this worthless necklace back, as well as this disgusting headband," Naruto finished as he ripped the accessories from his pocket, tossed them to her, and poofed away.

No sooner had Naruto vanished in a plume of smoke, then Tsunade broke down in tears as she had just lost the third person that she had _truly _let get close to her. Yet to add salt to her wound, Naruto just informed her that he _had_, in fact, seen her as his mother figure, just as she had been hoping after having come to see him as the son she never had. As Tsunade wept, Shizune burst into the room, after finally reaching the Hokage tower that she had started racing toward when she felt the Kyūbi's Charak flare to life. Yet, when she did reach her sensei, Shizune found Tsunade collapsed on the ground and was balling her eyes out.

The blond woman's assistant and pupil immediately tried comforting her, only to hear her gently whispering.

"Please Naruto, don't do this, I'm sorry so, so sorry" Tsunade wept as she broke down further until she was only able to sob out the word, sorry, over and over again as she now saw she shouldn't have listened to Jiraiya.

As Tsunade felt that should have known the betrayal Naruto would have felt upon finding out the truth, would have been far worse than when she lost her little brother and husband to be. Honestly, it was like her entire life was one bad choice after another, as she had had a bad feeling about the mission that took her little brother's life but didn't say anything, then she opted not to go with her love's team from the start, only to end up arriving too late, and now, she had just betrayed the one she had come to see as her own son to the point that she was sure he would be overjoyed to see her dead.

After realizing that her efforts were doomed to be a fruitless endeavor, Shizune's attention then was drawn to the scroll that had been dropped. Picking it up, and reading it, Shizune was soon in the same state as Tsunade was, As upon reading the Fourth Hokage's first, and final order to Naruto, all the pieces of what happened fell into place with her realizing she too was just as guilty of the betrayal they had done to Naruto.

However, neither were in their self-loathing states for long as they were both soon seen to be wiping the tears from their eyes, as they forcibly pressed through their welling emotions, and releasing earth shaking screams.

"_**JIRAIYA!**_" The two women bellowed in perfect stereo, but for two _entirely _different reasons, as they both stormed from the Council Chambers.

As two screams spread throughout the village, all wildlife seemed to run in fear of the paired screams and many buildings threatened to collapse under the violent shaking that they endured form the killer intent that was laced into both screams

**With Jiraiya **

Being awakened by the tail end of what seemed to be one scream, Jiraiya was able to use his years of experience to clearly make out the two voices of the women he cared the most for, as a primal fear seemed to grip his very soul. Yet even as he raced to the location of Tsunade and Shizune's chakra signatures, with him thinking that they were in trouble, he wondered what had happened to the busty blond that had been with him and where Naruto was.

'_Oh no, Naruto! Please tell me this isn't what I think it is, as suddenly I have a bad feeling about this if it is,_' Jiraiya thought as he rushed to go see what had happened to Tsunade.

Upon his arrival at the Hokage's office, Jiraiya saw the women he held closest to his heart in a state of absolute fury. He then saw the scroll on the desk and proceeded to read it after it was thrown at his head with the force of a meteor. After which, the Toad Sage finally was the necklace being touched to Tsunade's chest. The very sight confirmed the authenticity of the scroll, as well as the man's worst fear, which made Jiraiya stumbled back until his back hit a wall and his legs gave out.

Soon, each of the teams of the rookie nine, plus team Gai, showed up at the Hokage's tower with each team being quick to reach the Hokage's office. In fact, The only team that didn't completely show up was team seven, as only Sakura showed up. Each of the senseis saw the scroll and quickly hid it from their students after reading it. After an hour the combination of all the senseis managed to get Tsunade back to as normal, which _barely_ kept her from turning Jiraiya inside out, as they could get her, as well as Shizune, who seemingly wanted to do the same. Though it was clear that they would be grieving the event that had sent them into such a rage for some time to come. As it was also obvious, to the higher ranked ninja in the room, that the two had simply pushed their emotions aside to deal with the problem at hand.

Jiraiya, however, was a different story, as nothing they did got through to him. All he would do is sit there with hollow looking eyes muttering about how he had failed yet another apprentice. Originally, he had thought keeping some distance from Naruto would keep him alive, but still make it so he could teach and watch over him, as he had come to see himself as a poison to all those close to him.

First, was Orochimaru who had left and headed down a dark road that he apparently sealed off return from by going after him. Jiraiya didn't get that, but in a fight after that, Orochimaru had told him that by his action of chasing after him sealed his mindset, not that what he said made sense any more than it had when he had chased after his teammate. Then there were the three orphan students he just left completely, finding out they died shortly after Orochimaru's defection. After that, was Minato trying to survive against the Kyūbi but still died in the end. Now, it was Naruto becoming his second Orochimaru, despite the man has done everything he could to keep the boy close yet safe, which only to end up pushing him away in the process. From his point of view, it truly looked as though he had already made the fateful decision and now the world was going to pay the price for his inability to do the right thing.

"Everyone, I have some information you need to hear," Tsunade said as she got a horrified look from Shizune.

"Tsunade-sama you aren't going to…." Was all the young woman got out

"Shizune, they are his friends and deserve to know the betrayal that drove Naruto to his current actions. I'm not making the same mistake a third time, as I have a feeling that the same can be applied to why Sasuke left, and they are Ninjas. So not only do they deserve to know, I have every confidence that they will know how they should handle this information," Tsunade said with slight tears. "Everyone, I think it best if you know the real Naruto. The Naruto that you all saw was merely a piece to a much larger puzzle that made up the real Naruto. He was the son of the Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze, and the princess turned Queen of the long forgotten Land of Whirlpools, Kushina Uzumaki. Fourteen years ago, the Kyūbi attacked the village after it was ripped from the seal that Naruto's mother use to hold it prisoner within her own body. Yet due to her genes being from the only clan in existence that can survive to have a Bijū extracted from them long enough to get medical treatment, she and the fourth fought the beast and sealed it into their only child, Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. Apparently, his parents suspected their last wishes would not be honored and constructed a means to ensure Naruto found out about them. When he did, he felt betrayed to levels only he can comprehend, as none in this room have lived in the hell he has, not even you Neji. Though you, and Hinata, are the closest, of all of us here, to understand Naruto's pain, even if your understanding is only a fraction of the level that Naruto has been betrayed," Tsunade said as she paused to allow for the presented information to sink into everyone's minds.

"Naruto suffered for years, without anyone or anything to comfort him. In fact, I dare say that he had only one thing keeping him moving every day and that was his clan's stubborn attitude and that made it impossible anyone to change their minds about something that they had already made a decision on. For Naruto, this decision was to prove to everyone that saw him as the Kyūbi wrong by becoming the Hokage. However, the betrayal that he has just been dealt, finally broke his iron will to prove everyone wrong, as he no longer feels this village is even worth the thought, or that he may feel has done all that he can. Either way, with that thought in mind, Naruto left with a standing order from the Fourth Hokage that should his last wish of his son being seen as a hero not be fulfilled, then Naruto is allowed to leave with no repercussions alongside with anyone that left with him. So, that is what he did, and Kakashi went with him. Thus, as of now, team seven is officially disbanded. Oh, and Sakura, I know this is going to sound like I am going insane but I highly doubt that Naruto will be keeping that promise of bringing back Sasuke. As he said he now saw why Sasuke left in the first place," Tsunade said as each of the rookie Nine looked at her in shock.

Yet what they had learned was nothing in comparison to what Hinata was about to do.

Slowly walking up to the desk, Hinata's hands went behind her neck as she untied her headband and slammed it down on the desktop before she turned and walked to the door and stopped just before she stepped out.

"Good riddance, and tell the Hyūga Clan head that I'm done with this village, and his pathetic excuse for a family," Hinata spat as she left everyone wide-eyed and slack-jawed over the bond nature of her statement and the raw venom in her words.

**With Hinata**

Knowing that she couldn't afford to waste a single second, having come from a clan of pompous and arrogant individuals that were obsessed with controlling her clan's Blood Limit, Hinata instantly took off running for the main gate. As Hinata just knew she had to leave, after all, with her only support in her hellish life now gone, it would only be a matter of time before she crumpled as well. Additionally, she had come to see that though she had feelings for Naruto, that they were merely that of one would have for their role model because he had saved her and led a life of suffering, much like she had. So, with that thought in mind, she decided to her for Suna.

She knew she wouldn't be able to find Naruto, as despite her not knowing where he'd go, which was thanks to him being able to make thousands of shadow clones to throw her off his trail and her knowing he wasn't as stupid as people thought, Hinata did know where he wouldn't be going sometime in the future. As she knew that should she be close to those Naruto would still consider friends, then she might meet him again. So, with these thoughts in mind, she changed course to the direction to the hidden sand.

Yet should one have looked at her thoughts at that moment, they would have been surprised to see that meeting with Naruto again was only a minor priority and that she felt getting to know a curtain raccoon-eyed boy better was a much, _much _higher priority. Just as she knew Naruto would want her to have her way of thinking set as.

Sure, she was scared to death of Gaara when she first met him, but after his fight with Naruto, she couldn't help but want to hold him like a teddy bear. As she found it cute that with the same straight, emotionless face of his, Gaara could appear as cute as a raccoon plushie or as scary as… well… a demon. What's more, all this change took, was for Gaara to do an ever so slight adjustment to how he held his head and a slight change to how open his eyes were. Additionally, if Naruto had left the village, that would mean he had also forsaken the mask he had worn to protect himself from the village. As such, she knew that it was time for her to do the same, just as she and Naruto had agreed upon. However, for her to be able to safely do so, she would have to be beyond the reach of the village, and more importantly, beyond the reach of her clan.

**Back with Naruto**

Upon reaching the town that made up the entire populace of the land of waves, Naruto and Kakashi began to move in the direction of Tazuna's home. Yet as the two walked, they were knocked on their buts when they bumped into someone that had seemed to be in a hurry.

"Ow, um sorry about that. I wasn't watching where I was go… NII-SAN!" Said the voice of a young boy, only for Naruto and Kakashi open their eyes to realize just who was talking to them, with recognition seeming to have just exploded to life on the young boy's face.

"Hey there Inari," Naruto replied with a chuckle as Kakashi simply eye smiled at the young boy.

"What are you doing here, are you on another mission, where's the rest of your team, and what happened to Kakashi?" Inari questioned rapidly as he excitedly moved to help his surrogate brother and his sensei to their feet.

"It's… _complicated_. Though, we were actually heading to your house to see you all and ask if you might be willing to put us up until my legs can take traveling again." Kakashi answered when he saw Naruto trying to figure out how to respond given that he knew there were things that _shouldn't _be talked about in public.

"OH," Inari exclaimed as his eyes widened in with his expression becoming one of understanding of what Kakashi was getting at. After all, one did not live the life that the people of The land of Waves did without learning to pick up on subtle meanings and messages in what people said. "Well, Okaa-san just sent me out for groceries, and grandpa is still at work. So, Okaa-san will still be there when you get there as I really need to pick up the _groceries_ we need," Inari said before he raced off.

After Inari had run off, Kakashi turned a scrutinizing gaze to Naruto.

"W… what?" Naruto nervously questioned his sensei.

"Inari's very good at looking underneath the underneath, wouldn't you say so, Naruto," Kakashi said as Naruto began to nervously chuckle.

"Well, I may have left a clone to teach him a bit after Sasuke and I had come back here to get the free Ramen ticket that I had left behind." Naruto nervously replied to his sensei who simply chuckled and eye smiled at the blond.

"You certainly live up to your titles Naruto, and I know your Parents would be proud to see who you've become," Kakashi said as they began walking, never noticing a lone tear escape from Naruto's eyes before the teen did his best to clamp down on his emotions as a smile made itself at home on his face.

* * *

"Tsunami, where are they, Inari showed you talking about how Kakashi and Naruto showed up and were in some sort of trouble," Tazuna said as he came flying into the modest home with Inari hot on his heels. Though the boy was sure to ensure the door was closed an locked behind them before running through the home as he closed and locked each window with him closing the each of the windows' curtains as he did so.

"We're in the living room," Tsunami called back to her father just as he entered the said room with her doing the same and a teapot in her hands.

"Now that you're all here, I guess there's no reason to hold back anymore," Naruto said as the group sat down together.

Once everyone had found their place to sit, Naruto delved into explaining what happened, with him holding nothing back. Not even the fact that he was a Jinchuriki, as right now them simply being in the house was putting them at risk of being targeted by the Akatsuki. So, the way Naruto saw it, the family before them had a right to know.

* * *

"Anyway, that's what happened, and why we aren't ninja's of the Hidden Leaf anymore. If you'd be willing to put us up, we'd appreciate it. Though my legs should be good enough for me to at least walk on them by tomorrow morning as despite not being a medical ninja, I do still know enough to do a bit more than just field dressing wounds. So I'll be able to speed up my recovery time since I'm not drained of chakra like I was the last time." Kakashi said with an eye smile, yet everyone's attention drawn to be drawn to Tazuna as the man got to his feet and walked over to a wall, where he then proceeded to put his fist through the wall.

"THOSE BASTARDS, HOW DARE THEY TREAT A CHILD LIKE THAT! IF IT WASN'T FOR OUR DEBT FORCING US TO HONOR OUR TRAID CONTRACT WITH THEM, I'D BE DEMANDING WE BREAK OFF ALL TIES TO THAT CESSPIT!" Tazuna raged as he repeatedly threw his fist into the wall as the hole he was making began to grow in size.

"You're more than welcome to stay for as long as you need, Nii-san," Inari said as Naruto's eyes widened.

"Y… yo… you…" Naruto struggled to get out as his throat began to tighten and moisture began to brim in the corner of his eyes.

'_He truly has been through a hellish life, he doesn't even remember how to show any _true _emotion._' Tsunami thought as her motherly instincts kicked in, in full force as she was nearly instantly found to be sitting next to Naruto as she pulled him into a gentle hug with one of her hands rubbing his back.

"Shh, just let it out," The mother soothed as the dam on Naruto's emotions was all but obliterated with a pained wail that was so loud, that the other occupants of the room were sure it was heard across the entire Elemental nations.

It wasn't long after Naruto's emotional walls broke, then he was fast asleep. Which, was shortly followed by a panicked knocking on the front door.

**One Week Later**

With a grunt and chakra enhanced tug, Kakashi pulled the sword out of the ground and throwing it over his right shoulder with the back of the blade against his shoulder, just as Zabuza had normally held the blade. In the time that had passed, Kakashi had increasingly felt as though he had lost the right to be a sensei to Naruto. As such, the former ANBU captain had decided to become Naruto's bodyguard and friend. Though that was not to say he wouldn't still do what he could to help the boy grow stronger in the way that any Sensei _should _do, as that would be the best way to ensure he protected Naruto in his new found role of the teen's bodyguard. However, even with that fact, Kakashi still felt that he had no right to have the honor of such a title when he had let Naruto's life be such a living hell that the blond was now struggling with even feeling emotions that weren't tied to his mask of being ok.

So, with these thoughts in mind, Kakashi had approached Naruto just before they prepared to head out to grab Zabuza's sword. Kakashi had done the sole reason, of him feeling that it would be for the best that he inform Naruto of his decision. Whether the blond would accept his choice was irrelevant, as should Naruto do so, Kakashi was determined to follow his choice in secret.

**Flashback **

"Yo, Naruto, you got a moment?" Kakashi asked the blond as he entered the teen's room to see him packing some of his things.

"Don't worry Kakashi-sensei, I'm almost ready to head out," Naruto replied as he continued to pack his things.

After having waited for five minutes, and seeing Naruto was ready to head out yet again, Kakashi stopped the blond from leaving the room

"Hold up Naruto, I need to tell you this now," Kakashi said in a serious tone that made the younger male a bit shocked, yet Kakashi continued before Naruto could say anything. "From this moment on I am no longer your sensei, as due to my past actions and neglect, I am unworthy of holding such a title. I let you live a life of isolation and hatred when I could have been there for you, just as your parents secretly tasked of me given that it was your mother's condition to your father to accept Tsunade and Jiraiya as your Godparents. As instead of honoring their request of me, I turned a blind eye to your harsh treatment that you received daily. All due to me only being able to see them when I looked at you and knowing they were gone. Yet, when I became your Sensei and was able to separate you from their image enough to be around you, I still did nothing to help you grow as a shinobi. In fact, I cowardly consented to the council's request of abandoning you to your own devices, as well as their secretly planned demise for you, when I could have done otherwise. I even hid the ties I had to you in an effort to further abandon you. As such, I can't, in good conscience, let you continue to honor me with the title of your Sensei."

Kakashi then dropped to a knee, with his head bowed as a sign of his surrender to Naruto before he continued to speak. "Even if you have forgiven me, I can never forgive myself for these transactions. As such from this moment on I, Kakashi Hatake, by the blood of my family, pledge myself as your servant from this day on, I will serve you and your family to my utmost ability as your bodyguard and friend," Kakashi said in a respectful tone, leaving Naruto in a state of shock.

Yes, the blond knew that he was now considered, and in all reality had always been royalty. He also knew some of the things that would come with that due to his interaction with royals in the past. Yet he hadn't expected, for even one second, that he would ever have someone pledging their loyalty to him so soon, let alone his Sensei.

"Kakashi-sens…" Naruto began before Kakashi cut him off

"Please Naruto-sama, I am undeserving of you honoring me with such a title," the man spoke respectfully yet with a clear determination and seriousness to his voice.

*Sigh*

"Fine, I see I can't sway you on this so I will agree to this, and don't really feel like starting a never-ending argument with you, to be honest. So, if you knock off the 'sama' shit, I'll accept

Your pledge of service," Naruto said in frustration as Kakashi stood and eye smiled at him.

"Thank you Naruto, I promise you won't regret this," Kakashi said happily, feeling as though this would be the first step of a fresh start from himself and Naruto alike.

**Flashback end**

"Naruto, before you go, we want you to take these with you," Tazuna said as he handed a bag to the last of the Uzumaki Royal family.

Upon opening the bag, Naruto saw several scrolls that he could clearly tell were contract scrolls of some kind.

"Over the last week, the council of The Land of Waves had a meeting and I gave them a summarized version of what you told my family, though I made sure to leave out certain parts that I'm sure you want to control who knows about them. Word then spread to all the other citizens of Wave and everyone gave a portion of money until we had enough to pay off our debt to the leave so we could sever our trade agreement. I also sent the same summarized version that I told to the council, to each of the leaders of the other Lands you've helped, given that word of your exploits have spread far faster than you realize, and each of them sent back a petition for a trade contract. As we all figured that you both would be heading to another Ninja village. So make sure to give them to your new Kage, but only after your part of the village. Oh, and a few of them sent personal letters to you as well." Tazuna said with a smile as Naruto quickly thanked the grandfather before he bolted off to the docks, knowing if he didn't his mask would slip and he would start crying again.

Once at the former Leaf Shinobi reached the docks they split off into two directions. Once they had parted, Kakashi stealthily made his way through the docks as he used his Sharingan to memorize each dock number that had a ship in it. Likewise, Naruto used the years of experience he had gained as the Prankster King From Hell, to sneak his way into the Dockmaster's office and skimmed over the log book for what ship was going where. After Naruto had a list of ships that were bound for the location he wanted to go to, as well as the ones that were at least passing close to it, Naruto made a small grouping of clones to raid the ship files. Enabling Naruto to narrow down his list of ships to ones that would be easiest for them to stow away on.

Upon having completed their tasks, the two shinobi headed for their meeting point. From there, Naruto informed Kakashi of which ship they needed Before following the man through the port. Upon reaching the ship, they stealthily made their way onto it and no sooner had they done so then the ship left, heading for mist. All in all, it was a relatively peaceful trip with them only having a close call or two of them nearly being caught as stowaways. Once they reached their destination, the two snuck off the ship and walked up to one of the workers, acting as though they had just arrived from a different ship before they proceed to ask how to get to the hidden mist.

_**That's it for this chaoter, I hope you enjoied reading it and please Remember to Review.**_


End file.
